Prelude To Insanity
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: A Digimon Fic With Brand-New Digimon And DNA Digivolutions. Ken/Kari Romance Warning.
1. Episode 1

"Prelude To Madness"  
Episode One  
By SS4Vegito  
  
Note: This takes place before Ken joins their group.  
  
Standing short of the cliff ahead, the girl stopped moving, as though set in stone.  
The others saw only a cliff ahead of them, but her eyes showed something much more terrifying.  
Ahead of her stretched the Dark Ocean.  
Suddenly, the others saw her dissappear into thin air, just like that.  
Like she had never been there.  
Looking around, she walked to the shore of the Dark Ocean, her short brown hair waving in the wind, which seemed against her.  
Silently she knelt in the cool beach-like sand and wept.  
She was lost, Gatomon and her friends hadn't come this time.  
She doubted that T.K. would be able to find her this time, with the pull of the Dark Ocean so much stronger now.  
Looking ahead of her, her eyes blurred with tears, she stood and walked toward the lighthouse she saw. It was the only building in sight and the wind was picking up.  
Almost as soon as she started to walk, she fell down, her face in the sand. It stung her eyes and got in her hair.  
She sat up and wiped the sand from her eyes and face, spitting out what had gotten in her mouth and getting as much as she could out of her hair.  
Looking ahead, she realized that the lighthouse gave off only dark-light, unlike a real-world lighthouse, which gave off light.  
"Everything is backwards here... Light is dark and dark is light.." She muttered, pressing ahead yet again, only to be sent to the ground again.  
Finding her strength, she stood up and pressed on.  
In another place at the same time...  
Standing near a copse of trees that he didn't recognize, a boy stood, as though awaiting something or someone.  
Suddenly, the boy's Digimon partner Wormmon saw, the boy dissappeared into nowhere.  
Finding himself in the gray expanse called the Dark Ocean, the boy tried not to freak out.  
Walking forward, he knew there had to be a purpose to why he had been brought here now.  
Then he saw it.  
A speck of pink on the gray sand, moving towards the dark lighthouse.  
Running forward, he ignored the heavy winds as he ran to her.  
Getting there, she looked at him.  
"Ken, why are you here?" She asked. He frowned.  
"To bring you back." He replied, "Kari, don't go to that lighthouse it's evil."  
"Evil? But... It's the only shelter here.." Kari asked him.  
"Yes. Very evil.. And don't worry about shelter.. This wind ought to die down pretty soon anyway, and then we'll be able to go home. Don't worry." Ken told her reassuringly.  
"I'm scared. This place scares me." Kari said, shivering in the cool wind.  
"It scares me too. Don't give into your fear, that's the key." He told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Kari looked surprised to see him be so kind to her.  
"Okay, if you say so." She said, shivering again.  
"You're cold." He said, stating a fact. Kari nodded.  
"It's freezing here." She told him.  
"We'll be home and safe and warm soon." Ken said.  
Suddenly, Ken saw Kari's eyes close, and she fell limply into his arms.  
Startled, he nearly dropped her before catching himself and holding the unconscious girl close, hoping he could give her a little warmth.  
"Wait right here." He said, "I'm going to go find some driftwood for a fire."  
He returned with a small armful of driftwood and put it on the sand, then taking out a match and starting a fire.  
"Always come prepared..." He said quietly, putting Kari's unconscious body close to the fire. Not close enough to be burned but close enough to get really warm. Ken sat on the opposite side of the fire, keeping an eye out for any Digimon that might come to the fire.  
About fifteen minutes and three trips for more driftwood later, Kari woke up, feeling much warmer.  
Seeing the fire in front of her, she weakly raised herself to her elbows.  
"Ken?" She asked. He came over from the other side of the small fire.  
"You're awake." He said, "Good."  
"What happened?" She asked him.  
"You passed out from the cold. I built up a fire to keep us warm." He said, deliberately not saying that if he had been the only one there he wouldn't have started a fire at all.  
"Thanks...." She started, "That was really kind of you... Cody will never believe me if I tell him about this."  
"Why not?" Ken asked, shutting his dark-blue eyes for a moment then opening them again.  
"He doesn't trust you.. I mean, I wasn't sure for a while back there if I could, but I was wrong." She told him, "I'm sorry I mistook you that way."  
"It's alright. I should be used to it by now." He said, allowing himself to grin a little bit. Kari smiled.  
Suddenly a noise came from nearby. A growl or roar of some creature.  
Then a giant dragon-like Digimon emerged from the trees on the outskirts of the beach.  
"Oh no!" Kari said, her ruby eyes wide.  
"That's Diamondramon, a very powerful Mega-level Digimon!" Ken told her, "We can't beat him without our Digimon!"  
"But we have to!" Kari said, "Or else we're gonna die!"  
"Yeh I know that.." Ken said glumly, looking up at the huge Digimon before them.  
  
END EPISODE ONE (ROLL CREDITS) 


	2. Episode 2

"Prelude To Insanity"  
Episode 2  
By SS4Vegito  
  
  
  
Diamondramon looked down at them, his blood-red eyes glowing evily.  
Ken glared up at him, heart racing as he tried to come up with a plan.  
"We could run." Kari suggested. Ken shook his head.  
"He'd catch us." He replied.  
Suddenly Diamondramon swiped down at them. Ken shoved Kari out of the way, one of his arms being cut by one of Diamondramon's razor-sharp claws, drawing a gash in his arm almost to the wrist.  
"KEN!" Kari cried, running to him. Ken looked at her quickly to make sure she was okay, ignoring the searing pain of his arm.  
"I'm okay Kari.. Go now, get out of here and get help.." Ken said through gritted teeth, his anger reaching the boiling point.  
"But Ken-" She started. He cut her off.  
"Don't worry about me! Get out of here!" He yelled. She took off running, leaving Ken alone with the beast.  
Diamondramon turned to go after Kari, but Ken got in front of him.  
"Hey, dragon! Why don't you go and pick on someone your own size! Or at least your own gender! LEAVE HER ALONE!" He cried, alerting the big Digimon's attention.  
Meanwhile, Kari ran for her life, not looking back and trying not to think of what might happen to Ken.  
Finally she broke through and back into reality, not in the Dark Ocean.  
She ran to the others, who looked astonished.  
"Kari what happened?!" T.K. asked, seeing blood on her arm.  
"It's not my blood! We've got to go help Ken!" She cried, out of breath from her run.  
"What do you mean? Save Ken from what?" Izzy asked slowly and calmly.  
"It's Ken's blood not mine! He's going up against a Mega and his Digimon isn't there!" She said, her voice strained.  
"Why should we though? No doubt he tortured it and it remembers him." Cody said quietly.  
"No.." Kari said, "He's our friend.. He saved my life back there.... It wasn't after him. It was after me."  
"Wha-?" Cody started.  
"Where's Gatomon? If you guys won't help I will!" Kari said. Gatomon came over to her. Davis, T.K., and the others all went, even though Cody was apprehensive about it.  
"Think dark thoughts, everybody. We're going to the Dark Ocean.." Kari told them.  
Suddenly the group found themselves about half of a mile away from Diamondramon and Ken.  
Ken was barely standing, and his blood covered the sand around him.  
Diamondramon towered over him, about to land the finishing blow.  
"KEN!!!" Kari screamed, her cry echoed by Wormmon, who had followed.  
"Wormmon Digivolve to...." Wormmon started, "Stingmon!"  
Kari nodded to Gatomon.  
"Gatomon Digivolve to...." Gatomon started saying, "Angewomon!"  
Kari stared. She hadn't thought that Gatomon could Digivolve to that level now.  
"Stingmon Digivolve to...." Stingmon said, continuing, "DinoBeemon!"  
Diamondramon looked at them.  
"KEN HOLD ON I'M HERE!!!" Kari screamed at the top of her lungs. Ken turned to look at her weakly, his eyes widening as he saw Dinobeemon.  
"Kari...... Good timing.." He muttered, "We've gotta get him now, but I don't think our Ultimate's will do the trick.."  
"They have to Ken! Have Faith!" Kari cried. Suddenly the two Digimon lit up.  
"Angewomon!" "Dinobeemon!" "DNA Digivolve to..." A pause and a glowing light, "Raibarumon!"  
The glow faded and an armored being somewhat like Angewomon but that her eyes were green, her wings golden, and her outfit red and black.  
"Raibarumon... A DNA Digivolve?" Ken asked quietly, getting out of the area before the fight began.  
"I am Raibarumon! The rival of any evil being! My Shihou Beam will make you see that I am the judge, jury, and executioner!" Raibarumon said in a calm tone, lower than that of Angewomon and a perfect mix of Dinobeemon's and Angewomon's voices.  
"Go on Raibarumon! Show him what you're made of!" Kari cried, one fist in the air in a sign of sure victory.  
"But... Can we really beat him...?" Ken wondered quietly.  
  
END EPISODE TWO (ROLL CREDITS) 


	3. Episode 3

"Prelude To Insanity"  
Episode 3  
By SS4Vegito  
  
  
  
"Come on, Veemon! We've gotta help too!" Davis cried, and Veemon nodded.  
"Veemon Digivolve to...." Veemon started, "ExVeemon!"  
"Ready Hawkmon?" Yolei said, "Digi-Armor Energize!"  
"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to...." Hawkmon said, "Shurimon, the ninja of Sincerity!"  
"Armidillomon?" Cody asked. Armidillomon nodded.  
"Armidillomon Digivolve to..." Armidillomon said, "Ankylomon!"  
"Tentomon Digivolve to... Kabuterimon!"  
"Patamon! Digi-Armor Energize!" T.K. yelled.  
"Patamon Armor Digivolve to...." Patamon began, "Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"  
"Raibarumon! Let's do this okay?" Ken yelled to the Digimon.  
The Digimon all powered up their attacks.  
"V-Laser!" ExVeemon said.  
"Four-Star Shuriken!" Shurimon said.  
"Rock Crusher!" Ankylomon said.  
"Electro-Shocker!" Kabuterimon said.  
"Atlas Beam!" Pegasusmon said.  
"SHIHOU BEAM!!!!!!!!" Raibarumon cried.  
All of them attacked at once, a detailed plan of movement that kept the physical fighters from getting hit by the fighters with beams' attacks.  
At the end of the attacks, Diamondramon dissappeared into Digital-death.  
The Digimon de-Digivolved back except for Raibarumon, who kept it's form.  
Kari ran to where Ken sat on the ground, holding one arm with his other hand, looking badly beaten.  
"Ken are you alright?" She asked him, her hand on his un-injured shoulder.  
"I'll be okay.." Ken said, trying to smile, but wincing in pain instead.  
"We need to get you healed up.." Kari said.  
Ken stood up shakily.  
"I'm alright Kari.." He said, "Don't worry about me..."  
"Don't talk.." Kari said, kissing him.  
His eyes widened but he didn't break the kiss.  
Their friends watched in utter astonishment during the whole thing.  
When the kiss broke, Ken looked at her, surprised.  
"What was that for?" He asked, incredulous.  
"That was for saving my life." Kari answered, smiling sweetly, "Let's get you back home, eh? You can come to my place and we'll get you fixed up, okay?"  
"You'll take him WHERE?!" Izzy asked, absolutely amazed.  
"Tai's there, don't worry, Izzy." Kari answered, still smiling.  
"What? Am I invisable?" Raibarumon asked. Ken and Kari both looked at him/her.  
"Thank you, Raibarumon, you saved us." Ken said.  
"Ah, I have something to give to you two.." Raibarumon said.  
Suddenly two crests appeared, both with the same sign on it.  
"The Crests Of Faith.." Ken said breathlessly, taking one of them.  
Kari took the other.  
"Thank you, Raibarumon." Kari said, her voice unsteady.  
Then Raibarumon turned into Salamon and Leafmon. The two Digimon they loved.  
Ken picked up Leafmon with his good arm, laughing a little.  
"Ken that was really awesome don't you think so Ken?" Leafmon asked excitedly.  
"Yeah, Leafmon, it was incredible!" Ken said, laughing.  
"That was very cool!" Salamon said, smiling also.  
"I know." Kari replied.  
"Come on, let's get out of here! This place gives me the creeps!" T.K. said from nearby. Kari nodded.  
"Let's go, then." Ken said.  
"Yeah.. It's time to go home." Kari agreed.  
  
  
END EPISODE THREE (ROLL CREDITS) 


End file.
